Unwillingly
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: FINISHED Haruka Tenou, an acclaimed attorney gets more then she can handle in a new teenage neighbor, Michiru Kaiou.
1.

I just can't find the train of thought to continue my other stories, they'll get done eventually...I promise.  
  
Ok..the ages won't match up, but live with it.  
  
Unwilling  
Chapter 1  
  
Michiru Kaiou had been anxious to move out of her parent's house since the day she turned 18. Now it was summer, two weeks after her high school graduation, she was doing just that; moving out. The neighborhood that her parents chose to get her a tiny home, was in a new development in a suburban part of Tokyo. A quiet little group of homes.  
  
She stepped from her 1965 Mustang and removed her black reflected sunglasses and looked up at her new home. She had already started picking out things about it that she didn't like. The dark green on the door didn't fit the siding of the house. The maroon color of the shutters didn't fit the color of the door. The white siding was too bright, it needed to be offwhite. She hadn't chose this house, her parents had.   
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the lawn, Haruka Tenou a 27 year old owner of a law firm deep in Tokyo's downtown district, was backing out of her garage in her 2004 BMW convertable. She stopped as she saw the moving truck blocking her drive way.  
  
She glanced across the lawn and saw Michiru looking into boxes as they were unloaded and told the movers where to take them. After opening up her tiny yellow mobile phone and called her secretary.   
  
"Andrea, I'm not coming in today. I've got a new neighbor and I want to get to know this one." She smirked to herself and looked over at the women that stood on the front grass. Her aqua hair pulled into a ponytail, the hair curling around her neck perfectly. Dark sunglasses sat upon her head as she looked through each box as it passed her. "She's young...but adorable."  
  
"Just don't let her think you're a man Haruka. I'll see you tomorrow." Andrea hung up the phone and turned back to her computer.  
  
Haruka shut her car off, leaving it at the mid part of her driveway. She got situated, threw her sunglasses over her eyes as she steped from her black car. She stood on the outside of the car door and removed her suit jacket, and tossed it in the back.   
  
"Hello Miss. I'm Haruka Tenou." She extended her hand to the smaller woman.   
  
Michiru looked up at the tall woman, she looked in her mid-late 20s. There were already a few gray streaks through the Haruka's short golden blonde hair.   
  
"I've heard of you Miss Tenou." Michiru shook the other woman's hand. "I'm Michiru Kaiou. As you can see I'm sort of busy right now." She turned her attention back to the house, ignoring Haruka.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that when I tried to leave for work. I'll see you around Miss. Kaiou." Haruka turned and walked back toward her house. 


	2. 

Unwillingly  
Chapter 2  
  
"What is that racket!" Michiru awoke with a start the following morning to music coming from her neighbor's house. "I'm NOT going to put up with this every weekend." she climbed out of bed and threw on some clothing, what little that she had unpacked. She mumbled things to herself as she walked down the steps and out the front door.   
  
"Haru-" She stoped mid-sentence as she stepped onto Haruka's front porch and saw her sitting at her piano through the open window. She found herself staring in awe of Haruka's abilities. She watched each delicate movement of her muscular hands and listened as each key was played effortlessly. She was mesmerized by the Mozart that was coming from Haruka's parlor.   
  
"Why are you watching me?" Haruka slammed her hands down on the keys and looked at the mirror that hung on the wall in front of the piano, showing people who stood on her front porch. "I hate when people watch me!"  
  
Michiru jumped. "I...I'm sorry. It's just...you woke me up." she slowly approached the open window. "You play wonderfully."  
  
"Thank you...now do you mind getting the hell off of my porch!" she turned around on the piano bench to face a distraught girl. "I don't appreciate being bother the morning of a concert." She pulled the window shut, then pulled the blind down over it...  
'Morning of a concert.' Michiru thought to herself as she, too was getting ready for a concert. A battle of new talent for a classical music recording contract. 'Could it be the same concert?' She dabbed perfume onto her neck and checked the clock on the wall. This was to be her first actual social event in Tokyo and her parents weren't even going to be there. She sighed and grabbed her violin on the way down the steps. She sprinkled some food in the fish tank and turned out the lights as she walked to her Mustang in her garage.  
  
As she was pulling out, she saw Haruka doing the same thing, and saw that she was heading in the same direction as she was...  
"I'd like to thank you all again for coming out to the 'Battle of Classical.' Please give our contestants one more hand before we announce the winner of the recording contract." The man with the mic paced around in front of the variety of men and woman, some carrying violins, cellos, and some who had nothing in their hands due to playing the piano. The all smiled as the crowd applauded yet again for them. "The results are in, this year's competition must have been close. The judges are giving a joint contract, with the agreement of the two winners. Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou. Let's give our winners a hand."  
  
Later on, back stage. "You mean...I have spent 20 years of my life playing the piano...so share a contract with a kid. You've got to be kidding me!" Haruka undid her tie then looked at Michiru.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, I won't sign the contract, and you can have it yourself. There's always next year." She gave the taller woman a pleasant smile.  
  
"No...I'm not that cruel and heartless."  
  
"You're an attorney...you're suppose to be cruel and heartless." she kept her pleasant smile as Haruka started fuming. "Just cuz we'll have to work together doesn't mean we have to like each other. I'll see you tomorrow downtown for the signing." and with that said, she walked out of the room. 


	3. 

Updates will be delayed as a result of my writing folder on my computer getting deleted...Please understand that it was not intentional and updates will be made as quickly as possible  
  
Unwillingly  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well it appears to me that you two knew each other before the competition." Mr. Huntington looked at both of them. He noticed that neither of them were talking to the other. "And it also appears to me that you two don't like each other. In order for this to work, you two need to put differences aside and learn to work together. Cuz if you're liked by the crowd, you'll have to travel together. But for the time being, let's get down to the contract signing." He pulled out two separate pieces of legal sized paper and slide them across his desk to each of them. "They're both exactly the same. This way, if one backs out then we can still have the other, without a whole new contract needing to be signinged. I'll let you two read through that while I make a phone call." Mr. Huntington stood from his black leather office chair and exited the office.  
  
Haruka looked over the top of the paper at Michiru. "Just to let you know...I had a contract here before,3 years ago, but it was a joint signing, and when my girlfriend backed out, I lost the contract too."   
  
Michiru's head snapped over at her. "Girlfriend...?" Thoughts ran wildly through her head that she would have to work with a lesbian. Her family had always been homophobic and taught her that 'fags' where the devil's creation.  
  
She froze, the way Michiru asked her that made all the torment of high school come back to haunt her. "Yes...girlfriend. Why you afraid of me now?" Only now she wasn't afraid of fighting back. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
Michiru threw the contract on the table and turned to Haruka. "Miss Tenou. I was brought up that being a fag is wrong."  
  
"Well if you're going to use derogatory names for my lifestyle...I prefer dyke." she scowled and let the contract rest on her lap.  
  
"No...it's not that. I..." She paused and diverted her eyes. "I thought I was gay once." she stopped when Mr. Huntington walked back in. "I'll tell you later."   
  
Huntington ignored the fact that they were talking and got right back to business. "Did you two finish reading the contract?" He looked from one women to the other.  
  
"This is exactly the same as the one I signed 3 years ago Michael." Haruka took out her own pen and scribbled her name and date at the bottom of it. She tossed the signed piece of paper back onto his desk.   
  
Michiru looked at her, then signed her own piece of paper. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Huntington." she extended her hand across the desk to shake his.  
  
Michael Huntington thought he had recognized Haruka from 3 year prior, but then she had long golden hair and wore dresses and such. Now, she looked exactly like a man. He started plotting of ways to make them popular as they left the room. 


	4. 

Unwillingly  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Haruka stopped the elevator before it closed. "Talk to me Michiru." she leant against the railing that was around the outside walls. "What do you mean you thought you were gay once?"  
  
A sigh left the other woman's mouth, her gaze dropped to a tiny crack in the carpet on the floor of the elevator. "I was 16 when I had a growing attraction to my friend Ami. I confronted her about it and she slapped me, we've barely said hello from that point out." She felt the tears well up in her eyes "She had been my best friend since we were little...and she just slapped me, right there in front of everyone. When I got home that night, I was so upset. The first thing I did was run to my mother." She let the tears flow as she remembers what happened that dreadful night. "I explained to my mom the whole thing, my liking Ami, and her slapping me, I didn't leave anything out. Then she started to explain to me how bad being gay supposedly was. How everyone hates a 'fag.' How I was going to run into nothing but people who hated me." She regained her composure as the elevator came to a stop on the First Basement floor, it being a parking garage.  
  
They both stepped off and headed in the same direction. "So she pounded it into your head that it's not ok to be gay then?"  
  
"Yeah...My feelings for Ami never faded away, they just got worse after she slapped me. I don't really love her anymore, because she's engaged and marrying some genious medical student." She shakes her head "Mother's tried to set me up on blind dates, but I wasn't attracted to any of those men." She stopped next to her car. "I'll see you later Haruka." 


	5. 

Sorry it's been so long. I'm apologizing on each of my stories that I'm updating. I feel bad that it's been so long since I've updated anything. I've just had a lot of stuff going on at home.  
  
Unwillingly  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Haruka arrived home one night after a long day of case files, partner applicants, and new law suits, she knew she should tell Michiru of one of her clients that day. But then thought against it, on the fact that she could lose her license to practice law...  
  
"Mr. Tenou, My name is Ken Kaiou and this is my wife Sonomi Kaiou. I've heard that attorney's can produce No Contact letters, between neighbors and even relatives." He looked at the woman that sat at the desk in front of him. "Is that true Mr. Tenou?"  
  
Haruka looked through her files, looking for a form for them to fill out. "Yes it is. What I need you to do is fill this out. The name and address of the person you're wishing to cut contact with. And for my own personal records, I'm going to need a reason why you're making this request." She looked up as her secretary entered the room. "Would you two excuse me one moment?" She watched them both nod and start to fill out the form. "What is it Andrea?"  
  
"Someone named Mr. Huntington just called. He needs you to stop by his office at noon tomorrow." She handed her the memo. "He said it's important, about some contract."  
  
"Thank you Andrea. Hold my calls until I get done with the Kaious." She disappeared back into her office, shutting the door behind her. "Have you finished filling out the paper yet?" She took a seat behind the desk and looked at them.   
  
They finished the first sheet and handed it to her. She looked over the name and address, her heart felt like it ripped in half when she saw that these people wanted to cut off contact with their own daughter, Michiru. She knew that if she refused to do it, on the basis of friendship, she could also lose her license to practice law. She clicked on a few things on her computer, then started typing up the letter to her neighbor…  
  
"Hey Haruka." Michiru saw her outside the front of Mr. Huntington's building the next day, nearing noon. "What's wrong?" She looked at Haruka, her face showed worry.  
  
"Michiru…Can I tell you something…without you running out and telling everyone that I told you?" She started heading toward an empty bench.  
  
"Yes…I don't know that many people here." She sat down on the bench, next to Haruka.  
  
She turned to look at the younger woman. "I saw your parents yesterday, and if anybody finds out I'm telling you this…I can lose my license." She leaned over closer to the woman and spoke softly. "They're cutting off contact with you…The came into my office yesterday and filled out a no contact form, against you."  
  
"Why!?" Michiru's eyes went wide, she had never expected her parents to do that to her. "There has to be a reason why Haruka."  
  
Haruka closed her eyes and thought of the exact words that were put on the paper. "Because she's a dirty dyke." She frowned some and looked at the woman next to her. "Did you talk to them or something?"  
  
"Yes…I told mom not to set me up on anymore dates, because I'm falling for a wonderful woman." She looked down at the concrete, she wasn't sure when the time would be to tell Haruka that it was her she was falling for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha Ha, That's it for now. I love you guys…not as much as Brittni though *hugs and kisses to her* Please leave a review for me, tell me if you like it, or if I'm a horrible writer (I've gotten a few of those in other stories, they don't really bother me any) 


	6. 

Told you I'd be updating this more often ^_^ Not THAT mad at me are you? Hope not.  
  
Unwillingly  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Part of her didn't want to believe it when Haruka told her about her parents, yet something in her told her it was true. That her parents were doing that, and that the letter was already in the mail to her. She tried not to let it bother her as they spoke to Mr. Huntington.  
  
"Nice to see you're both here at the same time." He looked over his desk to them as they entered the room. "Please…have a seat."   
  
They both abided by what he said and sat in the two seats that sat in front of his desk. They shared a quick glance to one another before looking at him. "What's this about Ken?" Haruka was the first to speak, breaking all formal ties between them.  
  
"To be frank, Haruka, Michiru. We've set up a recording date, but there's a catch. You two have to write your own music, together." He saw Haruka make a face. She had never been good at writing music, just playing what's in her head.   
  
"You know damn well I can't write music Ken!"  
  
He smirked, "Oh yes, that's right, you play from that pretty little blonde head of yours Haruka." He looked to Michiru. "Can you write Michiru?" she nodded softly to him. "Great, Haruka, you play, Michiru will write the music, plain and simple. We need that sheet music before you two record. You will not be allowed to record, until I have that music in my hands, you two understand me?" They nodded. "Your date is in a month. That should give you plenty of time to prepare 45 minutes worth of music." He watched them both stand up and exit the room.  
  
"You don't like him do you?" Michiru spoke with Haruka as they walked down the hallway. She smiled when she heard the woman grumble. "Can I ask why not?"  
  
"He made a joke out of me and my last girlfriend, I think that's why she backed out of the contract. She wasn't into public affection, and I respected that. He threatened us, holding the contract above our head, he knew that two lesbians kissing on stage would bring in horny men. But she wasn't into that. I have that feeling it's going to push that on us too. Forcing us into that." she looked down at the floor of the elevator as they walked into it.  
  
"I wouldn't mind that." She spoke softly, but then realized what she had said and blushed heavily. She hoped Haruka hadn't heard her.  
  
"What was that Michiru?" Haruka was grinning internally, having picked it up. She asked her, just to see if she would repeat it.  
  
"Oh…Just thinking out loud." She smiled at Haruka as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor.  
  
Haruka grabbed Michiru's arm, to stop her and turn her toward herself. "Hey…Can I ask you something?"  
  
She blushed some and nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
"Would…you like to go out for dinner or a movie sometime?" She asked only hoping that she had heard Michiru right in the elevator.  
  
She swallowed most of her uneasiness down and looked into her green eyes. "I'd love to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going to end. Hope nobody's toooooooo bored with it. Damn if you are, damn if you aren't *giggles*  
  
I love you Brittni ^_^ 


	7. 

Ok..it's been a while...you can all thank Cloud Van Dyk for badgering me to write this...Last chapter people.  
  
Unwillingly  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Haruka rushed around her closet, searching through ties to wear to dinner that evening with Michiru. She had gotten reservations at the best restaurant in Tokyo, it held a perfect view of the city lights. The perfect place for a first date.   
  
"DAMMIT!!" she cursed loudly when she found her tie, it was wrinkled, definately unwearable for that evening. "something else." she continued to mumble to herself as she threw ties behind her, most of them landed on her bed, some strayed to the floor. "ah ha!" she pulled out a plain navy colored, silk tie. It would match perfectly with her black suit and black button down shirt. Quickly she slid it around her neck and fixed it, then tucked it safely under her collar and her jacket.  
  
Her hair was a quick fix, a simple comb through it, putting it all back, then she ran gel through it, to keep it spiked up. One last check in the mirror before she turned out her bedroom light and walked down the steps.  
  
Seven o'clock, it was time to leave her house and walk across the lawn to retreive her date for the evening. Her fingers plucked a single red rose from the vase at the bottom of the steps. She grabbed her car keys and turned the main hall light out before stepping into the crisp night air.  
  
"I'm coming!" Michiru's hands worked to put in her earrings as she moved toward the door when the bell rang. "Damn" she kneeled down to search for her second earring when it slipped from her nimble fingers. She looked up again when the doorbell rang for a second time. "Hang on a second." she picked up the fallen diamond and slid it through her ear just before opening the door and smiling at Haruka.  
  
"For you mi'lady." Haruka handed her the rose and smiled herself. Her eyes traveled up and down her date's body. "You look amazing."  
  
Michiru blushed "As do you, kind sir." her hand reached out for the rose, yet she let it rest against Haruka's for what seemed an eternity before taking the rose. "I'll be right back, I'm going to put this in some water." She tossed a warm smile in Haruka's direction before turning and walking into the kitchen for a little vase...  
  
Haruka relaxed in her chair after resting her fork on her plate. "I bring all of my clients to this restaurant all the time. Yet they still amaze me."   
  
Michiru sipped her wine, even with a smile on her face. "I had an incredible evening Haruka." Her eyes looked up when a slow, romantic song came through the speakers.  
  
Without a word spoken between them, they both stood at the same time. Haruka took Michiru's hand into her own and led her out onto the balcony, the music would be faint there, yet still audible. Haruka's strong arms coiled carefully around Michiru's waist, holding her against her own body. She felt Michiru's arms slide up around her neck and her head rested on her shoulder.  
  
Both sets of eyes closed as the music surrounded them and the two other couples dancing on the balcony. Neither one's eyes needed to open, it was instinct when their lips met in a romantic kiss to seal their perfect evening.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
